


Who We Really Are

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A CM/Divergent crossover requested on my blog. Reader is Tris and Spencer is an Erudite, but not her brother. Best friends since their birth in Abnegation, they go their separate ways.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Who We Really Are

It was a given.

People would grow up around a group of people they loved (if they were lucky) and then at an age when you had no idea who the fuck you were, society would rip you away from them and throw you into a a pit of dragons. Maybe you’d make your way out. Maybe you wouldn’t. But that’s the way things worked around here. 

It was coming time to choose. You knew what you’d undoubtedly get - either Abnegation, where you grew up, or Dauntless, where you felt your spirit led you. It was going to suck no matter the outcome. If you stayed in Abnegation, nothing would ever change, except that your best friend wouldn’t be here with you. Spencer was without a doubt going to be Erudite. That’s where he’d be going in a couple of weeks. But you could stay in Abnegation without Spencer and with your parents, or throw caution to the wind and choose Dauntless. 

As your mother called you for dinner, you put everything to the side. You needed to stop thinking about it or it would drive you insane. Hopefully, when the time came, your mind would make up itself.

—-

Y/N had been the only girl, only person really, to ever give a shit about him besides his mother. What was he supposed to do without her? The rebelliousness in her would no doubt lead her to Dauntless, which was as far from him as he could imagine. He wasn’t tough or brave. He was better surrounded by books and computers and glowing screens. 

That’s where he yearned to be - Erudite - and where he’d earned a place through his testing. There he would be able to devour book after book until his brain was stretched to its fullest capacity. But that meant leaving abnegation and Y/N behind. Honestly, it wasn’t even a question. That’s just how it was around here. 

They walked into the hall along with everyone else, heading toward abnegation where they would undoubtedly sit next to each other for the last time. As the hall quieted down, Spencer turned to you with a tear in your eye. “Spencer,” you whispered softly, “I think we both know what’s going to happen here. I love you, you know that, right?”

He nodded softly, placing his hand over yours and leaning into you. His embrace felt warm, which was probably the last time you were going to feel that way for a good long while. “I love you, too. You’ll be great in Dauntless, I know it. Always my fierce protector.” When he pulled away, there was a smile on both your faces. Of course he knew what you’d gotten. He always knew.

—-

God you missed him. Although it took a long time to get the Dauntless natives to stop calling you a Stiff, you eventually earned their trust and their loyalty. You were braver than most, and they came to see that. But fuck if you didn’t miss Spencer - he’d been your best friend, and if you were honest with yourself, you’d loved him. 

For a while now, you’d been hearing about these people called Divergents - people that didn’t fit into any of the factions, and that they’d be leading an uprising soon. As a Dauntless, you were supposed to defend against such things, but they were people too - weren’t you supposed to hear them out? Maybe this society wasn’t supposed to be laid out as it was. If you thought about, you didn’t think you were stupid, you still felt selfless, you felt kind, and for the most part, you felt honest. Why were people supposed to be just one thing?

—-

There was going to be an uprising soon. Spencer had heard the Erudite leaders talking about it. For the most part, he agreed with what the leaders were saying, but what if Y/N wasn’t on the same side. He’d have to be against her. That was the last thing he wanted. 

You weren’t supposed to think of your old faction once you left, but he did - every day. He just didn’t voice it. The minute he woke up in the morning, he thought of his mother and Y/N. How were they doing without him? Did they miss him at all? 

Because he missed them. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Erudite fostered his desire for knowledge. He was learning so much. 

—-

What was happening? Everyone was walking around like a zombie, pulling on their clothes in the middle of the night. This must’ve had to do with those injections everyone had been given…but it didn’t work on you. You had no idea what was going on, but you knew it was something. And it wasn’t good. Blending in. You had to blend in.

As everyone made their way out, you made your face look as blatant as possible. And despite the overwhelming urge to talk back or even ask what the hell was going on, you shut your mouth. Why was everyone getting guns? You were supposed to be the police - not an army, but that’s how you were being outfitted. Confidently as you could, you took the gun and got back in line. Somehow, someway, you’d figure out what the hell was going on. But not before someone else, who the serum didn’t work on, was shot right between the eyes, right at your side. 

—-

“This isn’t right,” Spencer said aloud. Thankfully, no one had been around to hear him. He’d said it under his breath. He’d passed by Erudite leaders and glanced at the screens. The Dauntless were being controlled. If…if what they were doing was right, they wouldn’t need mind control in order to do it. He hadn’t been able to stay long enough to see if Y/N was one of them - the Divergent. They were supposed to threaten the system; there was no way Y/N would do that.

They hadn’t seen each other in months, and although he’d known that she would move to Dauntless, he knew that because he knew it was what she wanted, when it came to her test results, he was pretty sure she’d gotten more than one results, whether she knew it or not. 

Although he’d gotten Erudite, and that’s what he felt he truly identified with, he didn’t truly understand the belief that people were only one thing. Spencer felt no less kind or selfless because he’d chosen Erudite. He surely didn’t feel brave, so Dauntless was out, but the rest of them, he identified with in some way. What was he supposed to do?

—-

Erudite had Dauntless marching right into Abnegation with guns. Were you meant to kill these people? When you went to search for your parents, they were nowhere to be found, so you quickly left the house and went outside to search for them. As you rounded building after building, you came to the conclusion that you were going to have to run, go where you didn’t know, but if you stayed here you’d either be found out and killed or have to do something that was against your moral character.

Once you were out of sight, you ran toward the forest you’d grown up in. Through the brush, you hit someone. “Mom?” you asked. 

“We’ve gotta run, baby.”

“How did you know? About me?”

That smile you’d grown up with flashed back at you as you ran. “A mother always knows.” 

You ran through the streets, following your mother. Although you didn’t know where, you knew you’d follow her anywhere. “Oh shit!” The Dauntless drones, as well as the fuckers in charge of this whole thing, were following you. As you continued to run through the streets, you shot down everyone in your way with your mother at your side. She’d never told you she’d been Dauntless. 

Falling into the alleyway, you did the best you could to peek out and shoot a couple of them. “Mom, we have to go.” You looked down. Crimson liquid seeping from a hole in her stomach. “No! Mom!?”

“I’m so proud of you…” she whispered as the bullets continued to hail at the wall behind your head. She brought her hand up to your face; she was saying goodbye.

“No! Mom! Mommy! Mommy no!” You shook her. You begged her not to go. But with a small smile, she faded from you, leaving you screaming and crying until your throat was raw.

Dad and Spencer were all you had now. With a wall of tears against your eyes, you hugged your mother. “I love you,” you said, your voice cracking. “I’m so sorry, Mommy.” And then you ran. You ran as hard as you could. Because that’s what she would want.

—-

“Y/N?”

“Daddy.”

“Your mother?”

The tears fell over and you collapsed into his arms. “I’m sorry, Daddy. She saved me.” 

“What’s going on?” Spencer asked, coming out from the shadows. “Why are they doing this?” He knew why. He just couldn’t believe it.

“It doesn’t matter,” Y/N said quickly. “We need to get out of here.”

Spencer’s heart was racing through his chest as they ran through the streets. “We have to move,” her father said, and before either of them could say anything, he ran out into a hail of bullets, shooting as he went. 

“Daddy!” A spray of red came from all areas of his body as he was hailed with bullets and dropped to the floor.

She tried to run toward him, but Spencer pulled her back. “I can’t lose you too! We have to move!” Picking up the gun, which felt foreign in his hand, he shot and got them behind a wall. “We have to retreat!”

“We have to get to Dauntless!” you screamed. “That’s where they’re controlling it from!”

“How are we supposed to do this?” he asked. “It’s just the two of us.”

“I don’t know!” you screamed. “But we have to try! Abnegation are dying and Dauntless are becoming killers! This can’t go on!”

Running through the streets, you concocted a plan with Spencer. There was no time to waste.


End file.
